Ronin of the Two Worlds
by Samauf
Summary: After Link returns from Terminia he is simply enjoying his youth, that is until hes finds himself on a strange land called Japan in 1862. This story revolves around the events of Samurai X: Trust & Betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my very first Fanfiction! I wanted to do something most other people probably haven't done yet, so I wrote this story. I would like to encourage you people to leave a review, and remember that constructive criticism is always welcome! And on another note I'm still not sure about what era Japan was going through in 1862, so if someone could leave a comment that would be great, but it's not a big deal. And Finally I rated this K+ but the rating may go up, that's all.**

**On with the story!**

I remember smelling that fresh grass scent that comes from large open fields, As well as the relaxing babble of the nearby creek. Most ordinary children my age wouldn't care about this at all, but truthfully I couldn't quite consider myself a child I was simply a young man in a child's body. And I was at first angry at the princess for sending me back to my childhood to regain my lost years but after a few months I started to relax and enjoy life more (that is after going to an alternate dimension thus saving another world.) and so there I was walking through Hyrule field just enjoying myself.

Then my sensitive nose picked up a smell, at first I couldn't figure out what it was but a moment of contemplation made me realized that it was sulfur. Me, being curious as I am my legs immediately started walking to Death Mountain the only active volcano in Hyrule.

I entered Kakiriko Village, and after helping a woman with her chickens, and a man find his only pair of glasses I then proceeded to leave the village and head up the Death Mountain trail. I passed the guard who was very strict about who enters and leaves the mountain. But he let me pass with only a nod of the head since we were good friends.

After a good hour or so of climbing the large mountain and slashing my way through waves of Tektites I came upon the cave where the smell was strongest. I walked into the dark opening that smelled that of mildew.

And after a few minutes of groping my way through the cave I heard the crackle of torches and approached the end of the cave. A chest was sitting on the far back wall of the dank hole. I ran to it wondering what could be inside before abruptly stopping mere inches of falling into a hole in the ground. "Whoa, that was close", I muttered then continued to inspect the hole. At the bottom I saw a bubbling purple substance that was unidentifiable. I looked close in a disgusted fascination, soon I got up and decided that I'd try my luck at getting to that chest that was nagging me to know what was inside.

In hind sight jumping over some violet goo was one of my dumber ideas. When I started descending two thoughts crossed my mind: one, (my reasonable thinking) at this rate of decent and my current trajectory I most likely won't make it. And two, "OH CRA-" before hitting my head on something hard.

I opened my eyes only to shut them again because of the bright light. I squinted for a second before my eyes adjusted. And after slightly shielding my eyes from the blinding light I took in my surroundings. To my delighted surprise I was not drowning in a pit of slime but laying on a mat in a sparsely furnished house. The building was made of wood and was accompanied by a lovely waxed plank floor. I turned my head over to my right instantly causing pain which made me lay back down until my head quite throbbing. This time I slowly turned my head to avoid screwing with my injury, and I saw a unique curved blade in its sheath resting on the wall.

Suddenly my pointy ears perked at the sound of a sliding wooden door opening and closing. I quickly turned my head to see and received another tremor of pain. "Ack!" I hissed vision blurring. I felt a moist cloth being placed on my forehead before my vision cleared and I saw the concerned face of a beautiful young girl. I blushed slightly before regaining my composure and put a frown on my face. The young girl, who was around thirteen (the same age as me) giggled at my fake scowl and put a small bowl to my mouth and forced icy cold water down my throat.

Then she energetically exclaimed, "Great you're awake!" I simply groaned due to her screaming into my sensitive ears. "Whoops! Sorry" she yet again shouted much to my dismay. "Will you please talk quieter" I said hissed clenched teeth, annoyed at this girl. "Yes of course!" she shouted before covering her mouth and turning a bit pink. I shot her a glare but she didn't seem to notice, later the young girl extended her dainty arm and said," My name is Izumi Gozen" I paused unsure then grasped her hand, "Link"

I then thought '_Wait a second she's not speaking Hylian… but it's so similar I can decipher most of the words yet I've never heard of a tongue that sounds as this._' Izumi cocked her head looking at me funnily because of the dumb look on my face. She then took my hand and pulled me to my feet and shouldered my weight half carrying, half letting me test my feet on our way to another room. After setting me down at a table I got a better look at her she had dark green eyes, sharp facial features, light brown hair (that currently was pulled back into a pony tail), and a good figure.

We ate the food in silence (besides my obnoxious slurping that is) until I asked,"Where exactly am I?" a moment of quiet contemplation then she replied,"do you mean the country or city? I thought then said "both". Izumi then replied,"well were in Kyoto, Japan… and did you know that today's the first day of the second year of the Bunkyu Era (Edo period) so It's now 1862" I nearly choked on my food "1862!" Izumi had a skeptical look on her face then said "yeah… What year did you think it was?" I must have looked like a dying Cucco (not a pretty sight) because she was really disturbed by now. Finally I mumbled, "473".

After supper I felt fat and happy, but Izumi rushed me out the door after finding I could stand and told me to buy a Dikon radish, celery, & two melons. Then handed me a small purse filled with "yen" or so I was told by Izumi. So I walked into the street to face pure pandemonium, there were people pushing past me left and right. (I was almost pick pocketed twice)

Finally after what seemed like an eternity I had made it through the mass of people and to a market stall where a toothy vendor sold me what I was looking for. I handed him the country's currency and proceeded to head back to the house.

On the way back I noticed an alley way that I could cut through to make it to the house faster. And about half-way through there was a red headed boy and a tall well built man who was holding a knife to the youth's throat. This boy couldn't have been older than fourteen but he acted as a man who had no fear. I saw the boy jeer at the tall man before he spat upon his face. This of course enraged the man. I decided to help the red head and pulled a blunt arrow out, then notched it on my bow, pulled as far as I could then released.

The solid "Thunk" satisfied me as it connected with the man's "crown jewels". One scream of agony later I found myself looking on a corpse. The blunt arrow merely surprised him into dropping his knife and I realized in horror that the youth stabbed the man through the heart. After a moment or two the youth looked me in the eye, and truthfully his eyes were scarier than Ganondorfs'. I could see great pain and suffering in his deep violet eyes that clearly had faced ordeals that any man would cower in fear from.

But then something else drew my attention a line down his left cheek it was bleeding heavily, I could only assume he somehow managed to receive it I the fight. But by then the boy noticed my fanaticized stare and cocked his head to the side. I quickly looked away and apologized. He laughed then said "don't worry I'm used to it." He turned around, said a quick thanks, and started walking. I just stood there, mostly in shock that a youth could kill so cold heartedly. I decided not to let it bother me, and quickly asked, "Wait!" The boy stopped but didn't turn, I continued "what's your name?" he turned in one fluid graceful motion, locked his cold icy eyes my deep blue ones and replied,

"Kenshin"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, there have been many delays for many reasons, the biggest being laziness, but finally the second chapter is here! I will try and make this authors note short (just like this chapter) and get on with things. So I want to give a ****BIG ****thank you to Fight 4 Randomness, PEJP Bengtzone V2, and some person who wasn't signed in, because all of you took the time to comment on this story. Also a hearty thanks goes to dragooner for story alerting this (or whatever it's called). **

**And that about sums it up, Now then on towards chapter two! **

The silence around the small low-to-floor table made things awkward between Izumi and me. So I just ate my white rice, while struggling to use the new utensils called 'chopsticks' to shovel the food into my open jaws. More silence past and Izumi dabbed at her mouth using a white napkin with elegance that would make Zelda gasp. This I found rather funny as Izumi proved to be a complete tomboy, and when she beat up a vendor this afternoon for charging extra that only confirmed my suspicions.

I finished eating and just sat waiting for some assignment so I could earn my keep, and that way I wouldn't be considered a free loader. But listening to the howling wind and pelting rain outside could get boring, so I cleared my throat rather loudly. She slowly turned her head and looked at me in annoyance then placed her chopsticks down. (That is after unceremoniously licking her rice bowl clean.) And Izumi finally spoke shattering the silence into a million tiny pieces.

"So I've been wondering, where are you from? Obviously not here." She said, Gesturing to my golden blond hair and forest green tunic.

'Should I tell her?' I thought to myself I mean it's pretty clear based on the culture, language, politics, and the list goes on… Well let's face it; I'm in another world. Kind of like Termania, though that I found that was another dimension, this is a whole different planet!

I looked up at Izumi and made up a back story. "well you see, I'm just travelling from another country to find a relative that lives here, but I got lost and spent all my money buying food"

"Oh I see so you're from one of the Dutch trading ships right?" Izumi said

I smirked slightly Izumi bought it, not need to tell her just yet. "Yeah, We came into port a week or two ago." I yet again untruthfully said

I felt bad deceiving her but if I told the truth Izumi would probably call me insane and lock me in some mental asylum. I didn't know who the 'Dutch' were but I assumed it was just another nationality like Gerudo and Hylians, so I went along with it.

"Okay, one last thing what's up with your ears?" She asked me before getting up to take the dishes to a wooden wash bin.

"Here I'll do that" I quickly said grabbing the wooden bowls out of her hands. I walked to the other room and sat while grabbing a dish to drown in the soapy water. I placed one on a towel to dry, then the next, and another until I had washed them all.

"Oh, Arigato!" Izumi said bowing slightly as I came back into the room.

"Wait, what?" I asked extremely confused. Then I remembered that the 'Japanese' language had some words I didn't know but in the way she said it she seemed to be thanking me. "Oh, actually never mind" I said.

"Anyways My ears are kind of a touchy subject, and I'd rather not talk about it" Truthfully it wasn't a big deal but I had noticed when I went out shopping that ALL the people had rounded ears, and this way I could leave it up to her imagination without having to remember another lie.

Izumi looked up thoughtfully then said "Okay I understand you don't want to talk about it." She smiled then walked away to do house work. I was surprised "I guess she can be nice every once in awhile!" I muttered

I sat down against the wall, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the tin roof. It finally felt as if I could relax, and think about the events at hand. My mind started to wander and I began to question 'Why did Izumi let me stay here so openly?' that thought had never occurred to me 'I mean she doesn't know me, she doesn't even know anything about my past' then a knock on the door snapped me out of my little 'trance'.

"Link, will you get that my hands are full!" Izumi shouted to me from the kitchen.

"Sure" I said in a bored voice. So I lazily shuffled down the hall (almost slipping on the waxed floor in the process.) But I picked up the pace when I could hear chattering teeth from the other side of the door.

The door made a squeak while opening, but when I saw who was on the other side the world seemed to fall silent.

"Kenshin?!" I asked in an alarmed tone. "Wait how did you find me?" I asked suspiciously.

"A '_reliable source'_ told me as of where you were located." He explained nonchalantly. "But that's not important, I came here to give you this." Kenshin continued while pulling a oval shaped brown object out of his light violet tunic

"You came here to give me a potato?" I said skeptically. Then I realized it was not a starchy vegetable, but in fact my old fairy ocarina. Shocked, I sputtered "Oh! Thank you" gleefully receiving the wind instrument upon my open palm.

Excuse me? What do you mean by '_Thank Yu'_?" Kenshin asked me.

At first I was confused then I remembered that Izumi had thanked me in a peculiar way so I said "Arigato" with a quick dip of the head, just as she had done. He seemed to smirk at my exaggerated bow. Embarrassed I asked "Well how about you come in for some tea?"

"Ah, yes that would be delightful" he said, While I moved out of the way to let him through. "By the way I never got your name."

"My name is Link" I told Kenshin

"Well then, domo arigato gozaimas Link-San" he said with a deep bow before coming to the entry and taking his sandals off.

"You can just call me Link" I said "It just sounds weird when you say that."

"Oh, okay then from now on I will call you Link." Kenshin acknowledged as we walked down the hallway by the entry. And when we entered the sparsely furnished sitting room Kenshin let out a whistle. "Wow this is nice"

"Really? I think it could use a little more furniture, but I'm not from around here so I don't know much about culture in this place."

"Wait, this isn't your house?" Kenshin asked confused. "You didn't-"

"NO! I'm just staying here." I said wildly waving my arms. But (thankfully) I regained my composure and told him "Anyways just sit down and I will be right back with some tea."

I strode to the entrance to the kitchen and slid the door open, then quickly closed it behind me. "Hey Izumi, can I ask you something?" I asked her.

Izumi asked in an irritated tone "what do you need?"

"Could you make some tea? I have a guest and I would like to make him feel comfortable." I explained.

"Do you mean to tell me you brought someone in without asking for my permission first?!" Izumi bellowed with might that would have Volvagia curling into a small ball in the corner of a room puffing out steam in horror.

"Uh… Yeah pretty much" I awkwardly said while scratching the back of my head. Izumi was clearly not happy so I decided to defend Kenshin by saying how he was freezing outside in the rain. In the end I probably exaggerated the truth a little too much, but hey it worked right?

"Fine I'll put some tea on for him" she grumbled. I thanked her then came out to chat with Kenshin.

"Okay Kenshin my friend just put some tea on for us so it will only be another minute or two." He simply nodded, and continued to sit in a statue like trance.

Then Izumi shouted "Alright teas ready!" and came into the room with rarely seen lady like manners. She poured a cup for Kenshin then one for me and finally one for herself, and hastily sat down with us. "So what's your name?" she asked with bubbling enthusiasm.

"My name is Himura Kenshin, but everyone refers to me as Kenshin." He told Izumi while slightly dipping his head in a sign of sincerity.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kenshin, I'm Gozen Izumi but like you everyone just calls me Izumi." She said also bowing her head slightly. Izumi sipped her tea then asked "And may I ask what brings you to my home?"

With this Kenshin just told her that I had forgotten my ocarina and he was simply returning it to me before I invited him inside. I was relieved he didn't mention the alley part, because I would probably get a beating and then shipped off to wherever they put/kill criminals. And Kenshin must have realized this too for he made sure to be cautious he didn't slip up.

After my red headed friend finished his story Izumi told us she was tired and wanted to turn in for the night. But before she made it halfway down the hall I asked "is it alright if Kenshin stays here for the night?"

Izumi stood still for a moment pondering whether or not to let a complete stranger spend the night at her house. She turned arouned and said "Kenshin You may stay for the rest of the week but I have to host a meeting here later so you'll have to leave then, and that goes for you to Link." She said pointing a finger in my direction.

I nodded then led him down the first short corridor and into a door to the left. "This is our not-so-grand-room!" I casually explained tossing my belongings onto a bedroll.

There were two bedrolls that were as far away from each other as possible, like those of quarreling brothers. Located parallel to the door was a window that let in the cool night air and the sound of cicadas' and their high pitched shrieks. The room had six tatami mats for covering the floor, the confined spaces bottom surface in question seemed fairly clean except for a few small stains throughout the room. All in all it would have to suffice our needs.

"That mat is all yours, goodnight." I said while tucking myself into my own bedroll. Then I closed my eyes and drifted off into dream land.


	3. Chapter 3

I found myself sitting in a white chair made of material I've never seen. I was in the middle of a white room facing a matching white door. the area was void of any other coloring with the exception of a tinted blue pane of glass within the door. I could make out two voices on the other side talking in an alien tongue.

"Ich weiß es nicht gehen wie geplant, aber wir haben Ergebnisse, so das sollte alles, was zählt sein!" said an old and nervous sounding voice; a man who just wanted a break from the day to day shuffle to sit on his porch with a cup of warm tea.

"Es spielt keine Rolle, wie können wir erklären diese an die Regierung?!" a much younger woman seemed to retort. Bitterly, as if it were all the old, near retiring mans fault for all her problems.

I looked around wondering where I was, it was far to vivid to be a dream, was I kidnapped while sleeping? I groaned all I wanted was some sleep. I could see the silhouette of the man stiffen behind the widow.

"Er ist wach." he said with a depressingly low amount of confidence. Suddenly the door handle turned and a balding man walked in followed by an attractive woman of a different ethnicity. they both wore pure white overcoats and had blue pants and shirts that were rather baggy. And on small cards a colored pictograph and odd writing was pinned onto their overcoats. The man wore glasses he must have been quite wealthy, glasses were very expensive. the woman had her black hair tied back and wore no emotion on her face.

The man walked towards me and spoke like you would to a fool or young child. I couldn't understand a word, but I still spoke, "where am I, and where did my clothes go?" I said referring to the barbaric dress with no stitching in the back. The woman looked surprised, "Er spricht Japanisch?" They exchanged glances.

The man spoke, "Ein japanischer Junge? Dies könnte zu einer internationalen Krise steigen." he and the woman were somehow afraid of what I said, did it mean something in their language?

The she turned to me and spoke "Hello, I'm Azami It's been a long time since I've seen another countryman!" I looked at her, she spoke as if she was of the same race as me. Though she spoke Hylian her dialect was clearly different, maybe from the outlying colonies?

"No matter, I have a few questions to ask of you before I can answer any of yours." She proceeded in a coaxing voice. "First, why do you speak Japanese, you clearly look European, and what country are you a resident of?" Her previous comment of "fellow countrymen" seemed to be completely disregarded.

I really shouldn't tell some random lady about myself, but I'm guessing I'll learn more of my predicament if I cooperate. So I answered her less than favorably "I have no idea what a 'Japanese' is and I'm not 'European', whatever that is. And I'd appreciate if you could give me my clothing back."

Azami and the man exchanged a few words. She asked "So are you from a remote Himalayan village, you were armed to the teeth and havent heard of Europe or Japan."

This was getting old, "Look, I've never heard of any Himalayan villages, maybe that's in one of the far off colonies. I'm from the Kokiri Forest and I'm a subject of Wycliffe II, High King of Hyrule."

Azami again spoke to the man, translating what I said. In response he took a thin slab an pried it open. his hands tapped at a few mechanical buttons on the opened slab. "Es gibt keine Ergebnisse für Hyrule."

She turned back to me narrowed her eyes and spoke with a colder voice "Boy you'd better tell us the truth or I'll see to it that some unpleasant things loosen your tongue."

I laughed at her feeble attempt at threatening me, I reached behind my back grasping the air. That's right they took my sword, this sucks. Instead I cast Dins fire, as a Hylian I could use the rare ability of magic. But I was hungry, hunger plays a key role in magic, the more the hunger the less the magic's effectiveness, and vice-versa everything had its price after all.

A sphere of fire protruded from around me, I grinned I was getting out of here. unfortunately It was only enough to stun them for the time being. I dashed out the door into a room, it split five ways (six counting where I came from) and a circular desk in the middle. a plump grey-haired woman sat at it. When she saw me her eyes widened she and picked up a device and quickly whispered into it. Moments later loud alarms wailed, I could hear footsteps moving at a quick pace from one direction. So I sprinted down one of the identical looking hallways, rounded the corner and entered a room.

Inside I bent down panting; after sprinting and using magic I was tired. The dimly lit room held two large and very strange machine that whirred an clicked; I slowly approached one.

"Er ging auf diese Weise! Finden Sie ihn!" I heard a cacophony of footfalls from outside. I jumped into the odd machines' hatch. I was pretty much trapped, there wasn't anywhere else to hid or run to, and so I hid inside the machine. At least it wasn't the end If they caught me, they probably wouldn't kill me.

I heard some noises come from the machine they grew louder and faster in repetition, I tried to open the door but to my dismay it was shut tight. The machine began to rock and wiggle, it sparked a little and I could tell something was wrong. It shook so much that I was thrown from side to side and eventually all I saw was black.

With a start I awoke a cold sweat on my brow, and labored breathing, as if I'd run a half-marathon. Now, as my vision cleared and my heartbeat calmed I could clearly see where I was; in my tree house. I sighed in relief what a weird dream, yet it felt so real could it have been a vision? I slid out of bed and stretched my arms letting my joints pop and crackle as I rubbed my eyes. I proceeded with washing my face in a basin, then donning my clothes and strapping all of my equipment on. After securing my various pouches and bandoliers and left my house. Maybe I'll head to Kakiriko I thought walking in the early morning sun.

_Authors Note:_ July 10th, 2013

Thanks for reading, it's been a while since I updated, and I'll try to write more often, and produce longer and higher quality chapters. Even though this update took forever I'm still not totally satisfied with this chapter it feels choppy, but I'll improve in time. Thanks again,

Sincerely, Samauf

Post Script,

Also the scientists are speaking German. I used google translate, I'm not sure how accurate it is as I don't speak the language, but it will suffice.


End file.
